There are available various conventional automobile tire suspending lift mechanisms that do not provide the safe, simple, and cost effective method of the present invention. Known prior art pneumatic vehicle jack systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,094, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,937, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,206.
Prior art contains similar characteristics but the present invention offers unique safety features not provided in the prior art.